titanlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Canon
In here you'll find the collective works of Legend Maker, BobCat, and Jedi-And. The canon works are listed in chronological order to avoid confusion. The non-canon works are not listed here; they are located in each author's respective page or on the Non-Canon page. Black and White by Legend Maker The very first story, the one that started the Legendverse. Behold the coming of the metahuman Savior...and the behold the beginning of their greatest challenges, triumphs, and tragedies. For while youth is fleeting, heroism is forever. Wings of the Eagles (Prelude and Parts 1-9) by Legend Maker A series of stories taking place after Black and White. Within, classic DC villains make their first appearance, like the vigilante known as Anarky and the Talleyman. And something's IN the tower... something angry... (Note: Wings of the Eagles spans over multiple stories, but Parts 1-10 take place before any following ones.) Time and Time Again by Legend Maker Taking place during Wings of the Eagles, Slade has created a Chronoton Destablizer, which will allow him to travel to different timelines. However, due to Savior's interference, both he AND the Titans are subject to this 'time travel' of sorts. Different realities, different worlds...where different things happened...sometimes horrible things... Epic of Gauntlet by BobCat This story is set in Legend Maker's universe, and the current story takes place during the early parts of her fic Wings of the Eagles. A new Titan is in town... by court mandate? Witness the coming of Gauntlet, a new kind of Titan that the team may not be ready to handle... (Not yet complete.) Wings of the Eagles (Parts 10-16) by Legend Maker With a new Titan, Gauntlet, on the team, the Titans must face the Weather Wizard, a new villain who calls herself Eyesore, and Aberattion, who seems to have discovered a new 'evilutionary' track... (Note: On the ff.net website, Parts 10-16 of Wings are actually chapters 12-18. This link is to an explanatory interlude as chapter 11 on ff.net.) White and Black by Legend Maker Taking place during Wings of the Eagles, a racist organization known as the Anglo-Saxon Patrol comes to Jump City, seeking to spread their message. It's an examination of a mentality that was thought to have died out...and an examination of how evil we humans really can be... (Note: White and Black is Wings parts 17-20.) Wings of the Eagles (Parts 21-???) by Legend Maker After many tragedies, the Titans can't let up; a new H.E.R.O. is on the scene, though villains are always right on their tail. Raven also realizes a startling revelation about her father, and Savior must face his greatest obstacle yet... Can the Titans get through this? (Not yet complete) Flashing Lights and Sounds by Jedi-And The official sequel to Legend Maker's "Wings Of The Eagles." A new Titan comes into the story, through another unexpected route. Despite trials and tribulations, the Titans must work together to fight old foes and new foes alike. New day, new problems, as the Titans are faced with a foe with a name even more pretentious then Savior. But can he back it up...? (Not yet complete)